Episode 5316 (15 July 2016)
Synopsis A hungover Abi wakes up and shouts for Lauren – but there’s no answer and the front door slams shut. In the Vic, an anxious Whitney unwraps a pregnancy test, but before she can use it, she accidently drops it down the toilet. A celebratory Lauren and Steven move into the Beales’. The mood changes when Lauren gets a text from Abi. Lauren tells Abi that she’s put her in a tough position by telling her that she slept with Lee; Whitney is her best friend. Abi begs Lauren not to tell her; it’ll mean her losing everything. When Abi swears not to do anything so stupid again, Lauren relents. In the café, Steven asks a distracted Lauren what’s wrong. Lauren fills Steven in on Abi’s situation. Steven reminds Lauren that she shouldn’t have to lie for Abi – maybe Abi should come clean? Lauren finds Abi in the Vic and is firm that Whitney needs to know the truth; Abi needs to find a way to tell her. Whitney arrives and asks Lauren for her help – she blurts out that she thinks she might be pregnant. Whitney can’t hide her excitement – all she’s ever wanted is a family. When Lauren ponders over whether Lee might not be ready to be a dad, Whitney is adamant that he is. Whitney confesses to Lauren that while she was away, she kissed Mick. Whitney explains that Lee’s forgiveness proves how amazing he is. Upstairs in the Vic, Whitney emerges from the bathroom and delivers the news to Lauren – she’s pregnant! An upbeat Paul senses that Ben’s not okay – Ben admits that he’s worried about Phil. Ben states that he’s going to tell Phil on the way to the hospital that morning that he’s quitting the Arches. Pam asks Paul for a word – she suggests she’ll cook dinner that evening; they can talk then. At the Mitchell’s, Sharon leaves to visit Michelle in Florida; she’s secretive about her reasons for going. Ben arrives to take Phil to hospital, but Sharon claims she’s taking him on the way to the airport. Ben fills Louise in on his plans – Pam and Les are retiring and he and Paul are going to manage Cokers’. Louise winds Ben up by claiming that he’s pouring Mitchell history down the drain by quitting the Arches, but then relents and tells Ben to live his own life and to stop worrying about Phil. Having been given food for thought, Ben finds Paul on his stall and gives him a passionate kiss. Ben tells Paul that he loves him and couldn’t be happier about their new venture. Ben takes Paul by the hand – claiming they have somewhere to be. Ben and Paul arrive home and claim they’re off out – Paul had forgotten that Pam was cooking. Pam and Les suggest they should have their evening out together. Ben and Paul show off their new tattoos – they have each other’s names on their ring fingers. As the pair leave, Les assures Pam that she has plenty of time to tell Paul about Jenny. As Ben and Paul head towards the tube station, Paul claims he doesn’t care where they go, as long as it’s together. Shirley finds Buster on his stall and reminds him that she’s looking after Phil that afternoon; Buster’s nonplussed. Back from hospital, Phil questions why Shirley is so keen to look after him and asks how things are going with Buster. Shirley admits that she and Buster don’t communicate any more. She explains how Linda gave her a makeover and Buster didn’t bat an eyelid. Later, Shirley sees Buster dressed up – he claims he’s having a reunion with some friends from Billingsgate. Shirley’s disappointed – she’d bought a takeaway for them. It’s awkward as Buster claims he can’t miss it and will stay the night. Buster meets Kathy outside the tube station and the pair share a kiss. In the Square Gardens, Shirley swigs from a bottle of wine alone. As Jack takes Ricky for a game of football, they bump into Masood and Kamil. Masood suggests that Ricky joins Beavers; it’s been great for Kamil. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes